The flow of gas from a compression gas cylinder is controlled by a control valve which is fitted into the tank port of the gas cylinder. When structural damage occurs to the control valve apparatus resulting in a break or failure of the material of which the valve is constructed, a dangerous condition exists which may result in an explosion of the control apparatus sending fragments into many directions at high velocity and the tank itself may become a projectile as the unregulated gases exhaust from the gas cylinder. Additionally, where corrosive gases or other types of gases harmful to individuals or the environment escape, there may be serious injuries sustained by the persons and environments exposed to the gas.